Misadventures of the Koopalings
by Ryuk Fan
Summary: Join the koopalings in a series of humorous misadventures
1. Chapter 1

Hiya peoples, soooooooooooo sorry for not updating. Please don't be mad. this is my new story. It stars my OCs Leo and Lucas Koopa. Enjoy. Ages of the koopalings are:

Ludwig: 17

Lemmy:16

Roy:15

Iggy :14

Wendy:13

Morton:12

Larry:11

Bowser Jr.:10

Leo& Lucas:9

Leo POV:

Waking up sucks. Your face with reality and… OH DEAR LORD ITS PANCACKE FRIDAY! Every man for themselves! No time to wake Lucas! I run to the bathroom sloppily brush my teeth! I wash my hair in the sink. I don't realize this but, I forgot to put on my shell meaning I was running around in my undies. Not the first time. I run down the hall. I see my father but he's not important. I take a huge leap and spring for the pancakes.

But then I feel frozen still in mid-air waiting to come down. But I figure out it never comes. "What the hell is happening,"

"I'm what's happening" I look up to see my father holding me by my undies.

"Oh… please put me down your giving me a wedgie" I say smiling. He sat me down in my chair telling me to wait for my other siblings. I jump with anticipation. After a while, my siblings crowd in the room.

Lucas walks up to me and says "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

I stare at him and tell him "Every man for themselves!" I yell while smiling. I ate at least 5 pancakes before I declare myself full I go to the playroom and play assassin's creed. I was in the middle of pickpocketing someone until someone flicks me and I do it wrong leading him to call the guards and me dying. I look up to see my older brother Roy standing above me. His pink, bald, head in my way. The sun was shining off it. He knows how to piss everybody in this household off. Including Ludwig, the most calm person ever known. "You know" I said. "I always saw you doing something in your life like, getting your driver's permit, getting a job, hell, even getting a girlfriend. But then I remembered this is Roy were talking about. The pink headed sunglass wearing douche who can kill you with one punch type of person and immediately took that thought out of my mind"

"''Tanks" Roy said.

"Now go away," Of course he doesn't leave, he starts to annoy me more so I get up and go to my room.

Sorry it's so short I'll try to make them longer I don't own the koopalings or Family Guy or Assassin's creed . I do own Leo and Lucas Koopa please review


	2. Just for a pencil

Sorry for not updating

Lucas POV

As I walk along the school corridors I find my dim- witted brother Larry staring at something I follow his gaze to a young girls behind. My confused look and hand near the face tactics do not work as he is trying to avoid them. I go to my last resort and punch him as hard as I can which is not that hard, but enough to get his attention.

"What!" Larry says with his widened eyes staring right at me.

"Just wondering what you're lookin' at" I say with a smug smirk. He started to bush quickly but as quickly as it came he tried to hide it.

"None of your damn business!" Larry yelled. "Besides what are you doing in the 6th grade hallway?"

I blinked and finally remembered that I was not here to insult him "Oh yeah!" I say. I pull out a brown paper bag out of my backpack. "I don't know why I should bring you this but... here" I hand the brown paper bag to him. He grabs the bag and walks away. Of course I get angry "You're welcome, bitch," I say under my breath. I turn sharply back to the 4th grade hall on the way there I see many things; fights, public display of affection, many things that are against the rules. I tried to ignore them but in the end I succumbed to sights that were forbidden.

Finally I got to the 4th grade hallway. Too bad that shit doesn't happen here where everyone's still picking their nose and playing tag. Honestly, it has become boring. When we finally got out of class I proceeded to take my notebook out of my book bag. This book uses magic in the pages so I can make anything if I had a pencil which I fudgin' don't have. I have to walk with Jr., Larry, Morton, and Leo, one of them must have a pencil. Me and Leo walk to the 5th grade hallway with haste. "Hey, Leo, do you got a pencil?" I ask "I plan on doing something."

"Nope, not one on me," he says. We continue to walk in silence brought on by my question. As we approach his classroom's door. We step up the pace. As I am I get distracted and look away to see where a noise came from. When I looked back I see the door slam in my face. I fall flat on my ass. When I look up I see Jr. snickering. I get up and was planning on letting him have it but remembered that I needed a pencil.

I use up all of my niceness to say this one thing "Oh, Jr., would you ever be so kind as to give me a pencil?" I ask nicely.

"Yeah, no I don't have one" he says

"Well then fuck you too," I say with a sneer. He kicks me in the knee and were on our way. It's not a long walk to Larry's locker. I walk up to Larry as he opens his locker. I stand right behind his locker. As he closes the locker you can see surprise and fear on his face.

"Holy fucking Christ" Larry yells as his breathing starts to slow "The fuck Lucas!"

"Hi there. Do YOU have a pencil?" I ask. A look of question on his face at first is evident and then a look of answer strikes his face like lightning. I am anticipating his answer.

"Actually I did have a pencil" he says.

"That's grea- wait, DID, you HAD a pencil. What did you do with it!" I say with a puzzled look of anger.

"I mean I had one IN MY GODDDAMN LOCKER!" He yells back "And I'm not opening it again" he says calmly. As he walks away we all follow. We leave the school. Everyone's quiet with the exception of Larry who's mumbling to himself obviously still angry. We go through a long neighborhood everyone says hello or waves at for fear of their own lives. Jr. was the first one to say something.

"So Lucas you need a pencil?" he says as he's smiling. I'm still trying to decode what he's trying to say to me. So I slowly nod. "You need it now?" he snickers. I finally figure out what he's saying.

"Oh god Jr," I roll my eyes as he starts laughing. Leo smirks, and it has no effect on Larry. As we walk in the castle I run to Morton's room. "MORTON, for the love of god do you have a pencil?"

"Hmmmmmmm, I may have a pencil. But maybe, unless it's that kind of pencil, cause if it is you're gonna have to ask one of your friend but let me look" he rambles on. I roll my eyes and walk away. Next is Wendy I walk over to her room to see.

"Gwen, you got a pencil" I asked.

"Ugh, why don't you have one?" she asks back.

"Do you want to hear the long story on why I don't have a pencil or do you want to get me one" I say politely.

"You know what, here take it!" Wendy yells as she grabs a pencil from her pocket. I take it just to see it's a Justin Bieber pencil. I look at her like she is crazy.

"I refuse to take this pencil and you know the exact reason why" I say. She snatches the pencil back as I walk away. I go to Ludwig's room. I skipped Iggy, Roy, and Lemmy for obvious reasons. I knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"It's Lucas" I say. He opens the door and lets me in. "Ludwig, for the dear love of God do you have any writing utensil at all" I ask.

"Well, let's see here" he starts to dig through items. He starts digging here and there. "Aha! Found it" he says. He stands up and pulls out a fountain pen and gives it to me. "There you are" he says.

"YES! THANK YOU!" I scream as I run to my room. I get out my journal and open it. Then I see my door swing open and it's King Dad.

"Luke go to sleep" he yells. I start to stutter bad and it ends up like this

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sorry for being so inactive. Things come up. Please read and review


End file.
